Юкина Фризис
Юкина Фризис - знаменитая писательница из семьи Фризисов. Она писала рассказы с детства и выпустила не одно произведение, ставшее классикой. Среди самых известных - "Дочь Зла", написанная после расследования о принцессе Рилианне и Семи Смертных Грехах. History Early Life Born in EC 491,Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook Yukina moved into the Freesis Mansion in Aceid, Elphegort while very young. Early on, she showed a love for reading and writing, which earned the attention of her father, Keel. Buying her Lolam bird feather pens, the child began writing her own stories or sometimes had the servants do so instead for her.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 3, Section 1 Around EC 497, her mother read the story of Vampiress Vanika to Yukina, scaring the child. Despite knowing it was a work of fiction, the six year old was unable to sleep that night.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 2, Section 1 In EC 499, she came under the care of Clarith and grew attached to her unique appearance and ability to serve her needs. When Keel returned from Princess Riliane's birthday party, Yukina ran straight into him, excited to hear he came back. Expressing her disappointment he didn't come see her first, Keel promised he would read her a story to make up for it. Months later, Yukina had woken up during one of her father's parties and yelled at Clarith for running in the halls.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 3, Section 1 During the Green Hunting, Yukina weeped when she said goodbye to Clarith while the Netsuma girl comforted her and promised to make her a cream cake when they saw each other again. Like the rest of her family, Yukina was imprisoned at the Lucifenian Royal Palace and was released months later, staying at Koopa's mansion. A few days later, Clarith arrived and Yukina immediately clung to her leg in excitement. Led into another room, she watched silently with her mother, Mikina, as Clarith broke down in tears and asked if she was okay. On the day of Clarith's departure, Yukina cried and gave her a book with all her stories she had written, up till that point.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 3, Section 2 Life in Marlon During the Lucifenian Revolution, Yukina and her family fled after the area was liberated by the Resistance and moved into the Freesis mansion in the Kingdom of Marlon. Sometime after, the family was visited by Elluka Clockworker and Gumillia. Living with them for several months, Yukina was often accompanied by Gumillia and played with. At some point, she was lectured by her for not using honorifics.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Epilogue Sometime after they left, Yukina was desperately writing when her father asked about it. She responded she was writing a snake and frog story and later was confused by her father's laughter while reading a letter. After finishing her story, she had Keel read it and told him she would write about The Daughter of Evil next, captivated by the recent Revolution against Riliane's reign.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Final Chapter In EC 501, Yukina heard their names again when King Kyle added them to the Witch Hunt.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 1, Section 2 Praeludium of Red Yukina felt that the whole events of Daughter of Evil didn't add up. Five years after the Lucifenian Revolution, and thanks to an old book with the words "Vessels of Sin" marked, she leaves her family and travels throughout the countries of the Bolganio continent in order to know the truth about Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche and the Seven Deadly Sins. She arrived at Retasan Fortress, which borders Lucifenia and Beelzenia. At first, she is prevented from entering Beelzenia but the fortress commander, Liliane Mouchet, helps Yukina pass through the entrance.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 1, Section 1 Finally in Beelzenia, Yukina meets Gumillia in hopes of finding Elluka Clockworker. Yukina also meets Chartette Langley, who is Yukina's big fan.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 1, Section 2 Chartette gives Yukina a tour of Beelzenia until they stopped by a cemetery, where Ney Futapie unleashes her army of the dead.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 2, Section 1 Yukina flees into the Imperial City while Chartette helps fend them off. With the Imperial City in unrest, Yukina is forced to stay inside. However, Yukina sneaks out and sees Liliane again, who has resigned her position. Yukina later learns that Beelzenia has launched an attack on Retasan Fortress, successfully capturing it. Yukina finds Gumillia, who tells her that she intends to pay Kyle Marlon a visit and has enlisted Germaine as her bodyguard. Yukina offers to tag along, being the daughter of the family that has close ties with Kyle. With Gumillia and Germaine disguised as her attendants, Yukina visits Kyle at the Lucifenian Royal Palace. Kyle sees that Yukina had slipped away from her family but assumes that she had only done so to see the world. Kyle then shows Yukina his hand mirror, which is one of the Four Mirrors of Lucifenia, and proposes that Yukina should stay for the night. During the night, Kyle found out Germaine and realized that Yukina deceived him and orders her arrest. Yukina and Gumillia escaped through a secret passage in Riliane's room. Tracking them, Kyle succumbs to the Demon of Pride and transforms into a six-winged beast. Fleeing into Held's Forest , Yukina witnesses the entire battle against Kyle. Yukina's younger brother, Shaw, suddenly appears, who apparently had gone off as well to search for Yukina. Feeling that Keel is worried sick, Yukina had to go back to her family. With Kyle, Gumillia, and Germaine, Yukina boards a ship bound for Marlon and writes in her notebook about her adventure.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red Praefatio of Blue During the trip to Marlon, Kyle's ship suddenly became under attack by pirates until they were fended off and killed by a giant octopus. Despite the danger, Yukina was quite fascinated by it. Arriving in Marlon, Yukina is afraid about what her parents would do to her since she had snuck out without permission. However, Keel welcomes her back with tears of joy. Keel then invited Yukina's friends over to dinner. The next morning, Yukina learns from Keel that Prim Marlon and the mage Abyss I.R. had been responsible for manipulating the events that transpired. Yukina apologises to Keel for sneaking away to find out the truth by herself. Keel tells her that it's alright, and then tells her that Ney and Elluka, who is thought to be dead, have been spotted in the Metropolis. While Keel left to find Kyle, Yukina is visited by Elluka, who has a red cat on her shoulder. Gumillia, who had been staying over with Yukina, wishes to talk to Elluka and the two of them left the house. Feeling that something is not right, Yukina rushes over to Germaine and tells her that there are three strange things: #Elluka has called Yukina, "Keel's daughter". Elluka should've known who she is by now. #Elluka has called Gumillia, "Gumillia-chan". Elluka doesn't call her that. #When Yukina offered Elluka black tea, she refused. However, Elluka actually likes black tea. Germaine is skeptical but then a sharp noise is heard, Yukina and Germaine ran over to find Gumillia and Elluka locked in a battle. It turns out that "Elluka" was actually Abyss I.R.. After a brief struggle, the real Elluka (who is currently possessing Gumillia) regained her body back. Elluka then explains to Yukina why she has disappeared. Yukina eavesdrops on a conversation between Kyle and Keel, and learns about that Kyle intends to confront Prim Marlon once and for all. Yukina begs Kyle to let her come too because she doesn't want him to go off alone. Kyle persuades her to stay back, saying that it is important for her to live in order to convey her story. After sharing a tender moment, Yukina promises to wait for Kyle. While searching for Mikina, who has mysteriously disappeared, Yukina travels back to Lucifenia to pay her friend Clarith a visit. She meets Germaine again on the way and Germaine decides to tag along with her. Arriving at the monastery, Yukina and Clarith happily reunite and Yukina asks Clarith if she can stay over for a while. Yukina also meets Riliane, under her pseudonym "Rin". Yukina is curious that Germaine and "Rin" are shocked at the sight of each other so Clarith decides to let Yukina know the truth about Riliane. Following Riliane's leads, Yukina goes off to search for Mikina. As night fell, Yukina sets off towards the beach and discovers Germaine and Mikina, only to find out that Abyss I.R. has possessed Mikina. Germaine then uncovers Abyss I.R.'s red cat, which is hiding in a cabin. As Germaine rushed after the cat, Mikina somehow manages to regain control of her body for a while and confesses to Yukina what she had done, just before Abyss I.R. silences her. Abyss I.R. then used the Marlon Spoon to trap Yukina in a prison of blue fire. Anguished by her mother's confession and fearing the end, Yukina solemnly proclaims that "her story is over". Suddenly, Allen Avadonia's spirit calls upon her, comforting her and encouraging her to live in order to tell the whole world the truth. Yukina pleads with Allen to help her. Allen tells Yukina that he can't, but he'll let his sisters help. Sure enough, Riliane appears and attempts to steal the Marlon Spoon from Abyss I.R., forcing her to release Yukina from her fiery prison. Yukina then witnesses Allen manifesting alongside Germaine. In the end, Germaine manages to stab the cat and Abyss I.R. is defeated. Yukina rushes over to her collapsed mother, hoping that she is okay.The Daughter of Evil: Praefatio of Blue Later Life Afterwards, Yukina continued writing, publishing multiple stories that gained popularity in her time. Sometime later, she reunited with Kyle and the two began to cohabitate in Lucifenia. Determined to fulfill her promise on the beach, Yukina continuously worked on her story about Riliane and the Seven Deadly Sins before finally finishing the work, titled "Daughter of Evil". Despite living with Kyle, the two never openly shared a marital relationship.The Daughter of Evil: Praefatio of Blue Legacy By the time of her death, Yukina had written and published over a hundred different books and even more stories that had never been published. Her unpublished works would later be traded and sold on the market at high prices for collectors. Yukina's fame immortalized her in Evillious' history, known over four centuries later for her works as a novelist. Her most popular stories were compiled as the Freesis Fairytales, considered fiction.Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook One of the fairytales, Daughter of Evil, reached widespread popularity during the time of Gallerian Marlon due to its change to historical events and inclusion of magic and elements of conspiracy.The Daughter of Evil: Praefatio of Blue - Final Chapter Personality and Traits Yukina was a curious and independent girl, enthusiastic about learning and discovering new things. As a child, she was very lonely due to her parent's attention to her little brother, Shaw, and often acted out as a result, trying to get attention from one the household servants to be her playmate.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 3, Section 1 Early on, Yukina expressed an interest in reading and writing and later came to believe the power of the pen was greater than that of the sword. Although normally polite, Yukina sometimes spoke out rashly due to her beliefs. Yukina was very humble and preferred to avoid using the weight her Freesis name carried, trying her best to avoid using it while abroad.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 1, Section 1 Despite this, she had no qualms with using what she could to her benefit when necessary.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 2, Section 2 As part of her curious personality, she enjoyed traveling to see different places and experience different climates and cultures. However, she was not entirely naive and willingly participated in shady dealings to achieve her goals.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 1, Section 1 Because of her traumatic experience as child with the story of Vampiress Vanika and her undead, Yukina suffered coimetrophobia and was anxious of being in cemeteries, regardless of the time of day.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 2, Section 1 Skills and Abilities From an early age, Yukina had a love for writing stories and her parents built upon her talents when she was a child.The Daughter of Evil: Cloture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 1 By the time she turned 14, Yukina's early works already gained her mild popularity and her abilities made her famous in literary history. Like her father, Yukina was very perceptive and a capable investigator, although her abilities to gather information were partially due to the Freesis Firm's information network.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 1, Section 2 While in Asmodean, Yukina learned swordplay but was not an extremely skilled practitioner.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 1, Section 1 Character Connections Keel Freesis: Yukina's father. Yukina had a close relationship with her father and enjoyed spending time with him, having him read to her or showing him her latest written works. She was willing to disobey him if necessary, such as in going out on her quest to discover the truth, but worried over his reaction to her doing so and did not want him to worry. Mikina Freesis: Yukina's mother. Yukina loved her mother deeply and was concerned by her later disappearance, traveling to Lucifenia to find her. She was horribly shocked and demoralized to discover the wrongdoings that Mikina had committed under Prim and Abyss I.R's influence, but the girl easily forgave her mother. Shaw Freesis: Yukina's younger brother. Despite feeling frustrated by her parent's constant attention to Shaw, he and Yukina had a close relationship as siblings. This relationship is demonstrated as the latter was able to be persuaded by the former to return home, while Shaw had traveled all the way to Lucifenia to find her. Clarith:Yukina's caretaker and later friend. Yukina became enamoured of Clarith's appearance and enjoyed spending time with her while writing or playing games, appreciating the company when her parents were unable to spend as much time with her. Yukina was noticeably upset when the Clarith had to leave the Freesis' employ and would visit her in the monastery. Germaine Avadonia: A traveling companion of Yukina. Yukina had a high opinion of Germaine's character, believing her a great hero for her role in the Lucifenian revolution and appreciating her great swordsmanship. The two became close over the course of Yukina's quest and she was thankful for Germaine coming to her aid on multiple occasions. Kyle Marlon: A friend of Yukina. Yukina and Kyle became friends as an extension of his friendship with her father, and the two became close over the course of her quest to find the truth. Yukina cared deeply for Kyle's well-being and wished to aid him with his endeavours, such as his confrontation of Prim. She enjoyed spending time with him, choosing to live together with him in Lucifenia after they were reunited. Gumillia: A friend of Yukina's. Yukina enjoyed spending time with Gumillia when the latter temporarily lived in the Freesis mansion, although she had difficulty remembering her years later. Yukina was delighted to see Gumillia again in her travels and stayed with the girl for some time, curious about how she'd changed over the years. Chartette Langley: Yukina's biggest fan. Yukina was appreciative of Chartette's tour of Beelzenia and looked to her swordsmanship for protection when threatened by Ney, the two becoming good acquaintances. Liliane Mouchet: A woman that helped Yukina. Yukina was appreciative of Liliane's aid getting her through Retasan Fortress and the two became good friends over the days they spent together, Yukina running into her many times afterwards. Trivia Conceptualization and Origin *Yukina's name is inspired by the name of her representative Vocaloid, Yuki, sharing the same four letters in its beginning. *Yukina's personal belief that the pen is mightier than the sword is a reference to Edward Bulwer-Lytton, a popular English writer who coined the phrase. *The Freesis Fairytales may be inspired by the Brothers Grimm's fairytales, reaching similar fame well beyond their lifetime. Curiosities *Several songs by mothy are confirmed to be Freesis Fairytales; in The Daughter of Evil series, excerpts from the fairytales are placed at the beginning of several of the light novels. Gallery Concept Arts= 948034.jpg|Yukina's profile in Interlude of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Worldguide Yukina.png|Yukina's profile from The Daughter of Evil Handbook 2013 |-| Song Apparitions= Yukiaishiteru.jpg|Yukina as seen in Handbeat Clocktower Miniyukii.jpg|Clarith and a young Yukina's farewell during the song |-| Book Apparitions= 55371772201103231828261116663214511_014.jpg|Clarith and Yukina moments from being separated during the "Green Hunting" in The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green 12787.jpg|Yukina with her father, Clarith and Michaela Kyle&Yukina.png|Yukina and Kyle set sail for Marlon in The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red PhotoScan.png|Yukina writing as she is relaxing under a tree 20120805211428c85.jpg|Yukina in shock as she sees Allen's ghost in The Daughter of Evil: Praefatio of Blue Fanbook5.jpg|Yukina along with her brother Shaw |-| Manga Apparitions= YukinaHerReason.png|Yukina as she appears in Her Reason Yukiakum.PNG|Yukina in Aku Musu |-| Misc= Freesis family.png|The Freesis family as seen in the The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red preview Yukina.JPG|Illustration of Yukina by Suzunosuke Appearances References }}